1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate assembly which fastens one article to another and, more particularly, to a mounting plate having at least one snap-lock retaining member to temporarily secure the mounting plate to at least one of the mounted members.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastener-carrier systems used to mount two substantially planar workpieces to one another are currently used in the automotive industry for mounting a bumper to a support structure. One such fastener-carrier system is disclosed in UK Patent GB 2 173 564 published 14 Sep. 1988. The structure is assembled by inserting mounting bolts through appropriate apertures in the first workpiece. Next, the second workpiece must be manipulated such that the bolts extend through appropriate apertures on the second workpiece. Finally, the worker must hold the fastener-carrier in place with one hand while securing the nuts to the mounting bolts. Threading the nuts on the bolts with one hand while supporting the fastener-carrier with another hand can be difficult.
One solution to this problem has been to mount a small retaining clip, commonly known as a "push-on nut" on the shaft of the mounting bolt after the bolt is located in the apertures of the first and second mounting pieces. The push-on nut is retained between the nut and the second mounted piece and remains on the vehicle. One problem with this structure is the additional cost and weight of the push-on nuts. Each push-on nut costs approximately 1 cent and weighs approximately 1 gram. Each automobile utilizes several mounting plates and push-on nuts in mounting one panel to another. Therefore, elimination of the push-on nut would reduce the weight and the cost of each vehicle.